The Troubled Friend
by theshadow13
Summary: Its just before the new year at Bloors Academy and already Charlie Bone has gotten himself in trouble follow a story of surprise, new characters, and fights between the endowed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fan fic. Please review.**

Chapter 1: The Troubled Friend

It had been a year since Charlie Bone had found his father and brought him home with his mother. So far they had been very happy together, but that day it was unusually cold and a deep sense of foreboding chilled the air. Charlie, his mother Amy, and his father Lyell were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Well, the break's almost over, Charlie. You'll soon have to go back to Bloor's." Amy pointed out as she busied herself about the bright kitchen.

"Oh, yippee! Another fun-filled year at Bloor's." Charlie said sarcastically, rolling his brown eyes skyward as he scooped a piece of waffle into his mouth.

"Don't worry, Charlie, it probably won't be that bad," Amy assured. She popped a piece of wheat toast in the toaster.

Just then Paton Yewbeam called down to them and said he was coming down. Charlie rushed to get the lights and turned them off just in time. But as soon as Paton entered the room the doorbell rang and there was a frantic knocking at the door.

Charlie scooped up his dirty plate and silverware and dumped them into the sink. Strolling over to the door, he called over his shoulder, "I'll get it!"

Charlie tugged open the door and furrowed his eyebrows at the sight before him. Standing there was one of his best friends, Gabriel Silk, and he didn't look too well.

Waving his arms about wildly, Gabriel explained in a rush, "Charlie, come quick! My hamsters are in an uproar and I left Billy there to try and understand them. Tancred and Lysander are there as well and I thought I should get you as well."

Charlie nodded quickly in understanding and said, "I'll be right back, Gabriel, just hold on a second."

Charlie ran upstairs to his room to grab some warmer clothes to change into. As he dashed back downstairs he passed his kindly grandmother, Maisie.

Her head jerked up from the book she was reading as she noticed him speeding past. She stared at him in question and asked, "What's the rush, Charlie?"

"Gabriel's gerbils are in an uproar and the others are there so he came over and asked me to come along, too."

"Well then, I guess I will see you later." She smiled. "When you come back I will have dinner ready and waiting."

He waved goodbye and hurried to the kitchen to tell his parents and uncle where he was going.

He made his way back to the door and said to Gabriel, "Let's go."

Before they left, Charlie turned to his friend, "Do you think that we should get Emma as well? The bookstore isn't that far away."

Gabriel shrugged indifferently. "The more the merrier, I guess."

So they stopped at Emma and her Aunt Julia's bookstore before they went up to Gabriel's house. They told Emma all that had happened and they started to head up to Gabriel's house. His house was in the Heights so it took them awhile to reach their destination. But when they did they saw Tancred and Lysander waiting outside the door to the shed.

Emma eyed the pair speculatively and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Tancred said, "Billy just told us to wait outside until he was done so there wasn't as much extra noise."

Charlie said "Well, I'm going in to check on him and see if he has anything yet."

When he got in he saw Billy on the floor holding his head.

He bent down and asked him if he was alright while the others rushed in to see if he was okay.

He said "I can hear them talking all at once and it's giving me a headache all I could make out was that something evil has come and it's a threat to all us endowed."

Lysander said "What! Not again, this always happens to us. I think we're all an evil magnet."

While the others were complaining and trying to find out some more information from Billy, Charlie was thinking.

"_Why would evil pick now to pop and start causing trouble? Has something been awakened or found that wasn't supposed to be. Well for now I'm going to have to agree with Lysander. Why do these things always happen to us in particular?"_

Charlie stood up and he had am I'm-about-to-make-an-announcement face on. So everyone else there just went quiet, that's when he said...

"Let the fun begin."

**Well, that was my first write and I hope you like it and please review. Sorry, it's kinda short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Back at Bloor's**

**Hello again everyone. I know its been awhile since I last wrote so I hope you like it!**

After that fateful day at Gabriel's gerbil house, nothing had gone wrong. Everyone had gone back to their houses and tried to forget that day. Although nothing had happened, yet, everyone had kept their guard up. Now the worst thing possible for Charlie and his friends had just happened. It was time to go back to Bloor's.

Billy Raven had been staying at Charlie's house the last couple of days before the new year started. They were both nervous at the start of a new year because they never knew what was going to happen. Although usually whatever happened would be bad and this year would be no exception.

"Wake up boys or you're going to miss the bus!" yelled Amy Bone, Charlie's mother, up to Charlie and Billy. They were both still asleep and had not yet even eaten their breakfasts, let alone pack their bags. Unfortunately as soon as his mother yelled Charlie woke up and jumped out of bed landing on Billy. Who was then bolted awake by Charlie standing on him. He yelled "Charlie get off of me!!" his voice a bit muffled from the sleeping bag. Charlie jumped off of him and said "Sorry Billy, didn't mean too." "That's alright Charlie. Luckily you didn't land on me too hard." Since they were both awake they ran around trying to pack their things quickly so they would have time to eat breakfast.

When they were done they had about 15 minutes to eat breakfast which was more than enough time. Even so they wanted to get to the bus stop on time. So Charlie started shoveling cornflakes into his mouth and Billy ate his toast as fast as he could without choking on it. When Amy and Lyell saw how they were eating they asked "What's the rush boys you still have about 10 minutes till you actually have to leave?" Which Charlie replied to with his mouth full of cornflakes "We want to try and get out of here before Grandma Bone wakes up. Or else she'll do who knows what." When they nodded in understanding they once again started cramming food into their mouths. As soon as they had finished they heard 3 people coming down the stairs. One was Paton Yewbeam Charlie's uncle, which at this point he turned off the lights. The second person was his loving Grandma Maisie. The last person to come down the stairs was his evil and mean Grandma Bone. Who as always, was in a foul mood. As soon as they heard Grandma Bone they called out to everyone "See ya, we're off to the bus stop now." So they grabbed their suitcases, waved over their shoulders and were out the door in a flash. As they were leaving they could hear Grandma Bone yelling at them to come back.

They arrived at the bus panting and out of breath. They saw Fidelio Gunn, a music prodigy, coming down the street towards them. He arrived just as the bus came and they all sat down and started talking to each other. As he was sitting there Charlie thought:

_**I wonder if I should tell Fidelio about what happened. He's not an endowed but still has the right to since he's one of my best friends, so I think I'll tell him.**_

So Charlie filled in Fidelio on what had happened over the break. He was a very good listener and didn't interrupt at all while Charlie was talking. But as soon as he was done he bombarded Charlie with questions, none of which he could answer. Even so he always tried to keep his friends filled in on what was going on even if they weren't endowed. So after that it was a nice quiet ride to the dreaded, Bloor's Academy. Even though it was a peaceful ride there the arrival was just too swift for their liking. Then before they knew it they were off the bus and shoved into the mass of other teenagers heading towards the blue music coat room. Now the adventure would begin.

As the day progressed nothing to interesting happened. Charlie hooked up with all of his friends at lunch and passed on a few words to Cook. Just as they had all sat down ready to eat Dr. Bloor wheeled himself up to the podium and cleared his throat to make an announcement. All of the students immediately stopped talking and looked up at Dr. Bloor to hear the announcement.

"I am here to announce that we have two new endowed joining this year. Will Mike Bolting please stand up?" As he said this a tall boy about 5½ feet tall with short black hair and glasses stood up. "Also would Lina Hawkins please stand up?" After this announcement a 5ft girl with medium length brown hair stood up. Then immediately sat down, obviously embarrassed to be called on like this. "If the other endowed would please show these two where they are to do their homework it would be very helpful. Now, please continue with your lunch."

As he left all the other endowed around Charlie looked at each other. This was going to be a very interesting year. Once they had all finished their lunches and cleaned the endowed left for the Kings Room to do their homework. Charlie saw Tancred and Lysander up ahead of him and Gabriel and Billy Behind him, where Olivia and Emma were he didn't know. Just as he was going to head up the stairs he saw Mike Bolting and Lina Hawkins looking around nervously. He walked over to them and asked, "You two are the new endowed here right?" Lina just nodded shyly but Mike said, "Ya that's us. So can you show us where to do our homework?" Charlie nodded and told them to follow him. As they started to walk away toward the Kings Room he started to explain things to them. Everyday the endowed had to go to the Kings room to do their homework. He showed them the way and told them that if they wanted to sit with him and his friends they could.

So when they walked in there was Tancred, Lysander, Gabriel, Billy, Emma, Olivia, and of course Charlie on one side. On the other was Dorcas, Josh, the twins, and Manfred. Asa, Mike, and Lina sat closer to Charlie's side then the others. At this point Manfred stood up to say something.

"Now as we already heard we have two new endowed joining us this year. Mike Bolting and Lina Hawkins. If you would like to share with us your endowment, you may do so at this time."

Mike stood up and said, "Well unlike my last name my endowment has nothing to do with bolts or electricity. It is actually the ability to breathe underwater." At this statement everyone kind of went ooooh and ahhhh. To breathe underwater was a pretty cool "power".

Now Lina stood up shyly and said, "Like Mikes last name mine doesn't have any thing to with hawks or birds. I know this sounds kind of stupid, but I have super speed." When she said this all the kids eyes went wide. To breathe underwater was cool but to have super speed was awesome! Also Charlie realized with the powers of these two the Bloor's would really want to get their hands on them. After this everyone started their homework but Charlie couldn't concentrate and kept looking at the Red Kings Portrait. Once they were done they all left and Charlie and his friends decided to tell the new kids what the Bloor's probably have planned out.

Charlie was wrong before. Now was when the fun would really begin!

**Well that's it! I know it's been awhile since I wrote but I hope you like this Chapter. **_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
